Tan solo un minuto
by carolina bonnie23
Summary: Todo lo que puede ocurrir en la suma de un minuto, como unos segundos pueden cambiar tu visión. CrissColfer AU


Tan solo un minuto

Cruce mi mirada con la tuya solo una vez, no lo tome en cuenta para nada, no fue como esas extrañas situaciones que describen la novelas románticas que tiempo después se convierten en un Best-Seller, en las que la pareja protagonista se mira, el flechazo es inmediato y después de ese vistazo ya no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro; después de todo soy Chris Colfer ¿no?, veo miles de chicas y chicos a diario tratando de obtener algo de mí, ese algo que puede ir desde algo tan simple y tierno como una mirada o algo tan complejo y excéntrico como una proposición de matrimonio. Solo vi tus ojos a través del vidrio de la limosina, tus manos parecían pegadas a él, como si quisieras detener el auto aferrándote a él, la expresión de tu cara era de calmada sorpresa como si ni tú mismo creyeras haber logrado atravesar esa multitud y llegar hasta mi, la diferencia es que en ese momento no existió esa gran cantidad de gente, sino solo nosotros tu y yo, tal vez no fue un momento muy largo ni algo a lo que yo le diera tanta importancia pero esos ojos son hermosos, fue imposible no admirarlos.

Este momento tan particular duro 5 segundos.

La segunda vez que te vi la recuerdo con una mayor cantidad de detalles, fue casi un flash, pero quedo grabado a fuego en mi memoria, entre a una tienda en un centro comercial que estaba cerca de mi hotel, entre a una tienda de esas caras donde compras una camiseta con el ingreso económico que alguien con el salario mínimo tiene en un par de meses. No entendí que hacías ahí, con tu mirada perdida, sonreías mientras tarareabas la música de fondo, parecía que esperabas a alguien, giraste el rostro cuando una chica que miraba la ropa te llamó, dijo:

- ¡Hey! D, ¿qué te parece esta? - mientras señalaba una blusa.

Tu solo sonreíste y negaste con la cabeza fingiendo una mueca de horror. Después miraste hacia la entrada y la sonrisa que aun conservabas desapareció de forma abrupta, miraste a un punto detrás de mi oreja o al menos eso quiero creer y saliste corriendo, la chica que te acompañaba tenía una expresión de confusión hasta que miro hacia la puerta. Dejo la blusa que miraba y salió tras de ti.

Ese encuentro duro 25 segundos.

En el siguiente encuentro iba distraído pensando en la extraña comida que me habían hecho probar unos amigos, caminaba por la playa, eran unas vacaciones que llevaba meses posponiendo. Te miré, platicabas con un grupo de chicos, recuerdo que uno de ellos rodeaba tus hombros con su brazo, te recargabas contra él con todo tu rostro relajado, la chica frente a ti empezó a brincar y gritar como una loca y tu estallaste en carcajadas, escondiste tu mirada avergonzada en el pecho del chico que te abrazaba en cuanto me viste, toda porción de tu rostro quedo oculta por la maraña de rizos que es tu cabello. Cuando descubriste tu rostro vi que me mirabas, esos ojos me impactaron como de costumbre, con su color imposible, tu expresión parecía meditabunda como si te preguntaras el secreto de la vida. Después el chico que te mantenía abrazado me robo tu atención, te susurró algo en el oído y tú te sonrojaste; algo dentro de mí se removió con incomodidad, mientras tú volviste a ocultar tu cara en su pecho.

Este intercambio de miradas duro 20 segundos.

La noche siguiente entraba a un antro, iba solo, ninguno de mis amigos quiso acompañarme, cuando entre me di cuenta que mas que antro era un bar con música escandalosa, una mini pista de baile casi vacía, en medio de ella había una pareja bailando muy pegados para mi gusto, miraron hacia la barra donde me senté, pero no parecían ver algo en particular, el chico miro hacia una mesa cerca de la pista donde se encontraba mi ángel de cabello rizado – cuando este pensamiento cruzo mi cabeza me sobresalte, acababa de llamarlo "mi ángel" – el chico guiño uno de sus verdes ojos y sacudió su cabello, te levantaste de la silla con una delicadeza increíble, una parte de mi se sorprendió de la cantidad de detalles que era capaz de percibir cuando estaba mirándote, tus labios formaron una sonrisa y te acercaste a la pareja dispuesto a bailar con ellos, tus movimientos eran delicados, hermosos; cuando el chico de los ojos verdes paso una mano por tu cintura, el monstruo alojado en mi estomago rugió fuerte reclamándote como mío, una parte de mi pensaba así y otra racionalmente decía que no tenía derecho de decir que eras de mi propiedad, no sabía ni siquiera tu nombre.

Todo esto paso en 20 segundos.

Gracias a eso puedo decir que tan solo un minuto fue suficiente para quererte, ese tiempo fue suficiente para saber que eso que sentía era real; algo me decía, no sé si era mi conciencia , mi cerebro, mi corazón, mi alma, Dios, el camarero o cualquier otra cosa lo que susurraba en mi oreja que no debería que no quería ocultar eso, no podía evitarlo, todo lo que había sucedido había sucedido rápido, estar cerca de ti aun sin conocerte me hacía sentir diferente, me hacía sentir mejor.

Por un instante sentí que eras la mitad de mí, en un instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el mundo dejo de existir. Quiero hablarte aunque no estés a mi lado, quiero correr y quitar la mano de ese tipo de tu cintura, quiero que sea mi mano la que ocupe ese lugar, quiero que conmigo sea con quien bailes, quiero ser yo quien provoque tus sonrojos, tus sonrisas.

Camino hacia ti sin mucho pensado, no sé qué te diré, ni que hare pero la decisión está tomada, poca relevancia tiene todo lo demás. Toco tu hombro, volteas sorprendido, sin embargo no parece ser por mi presencia, de alguna manera tus amigos desaparecen, no estoy seguro de que sale de mi boca pero al instante siguiente estamos bailando, tu voz sueno como la música más deliciosa en mis oídos. Preguntas por qué y no puedo responderte, solo se lo que siento; pregunto tu nombre y me respondes:

-Darren

Te sonrió y hundo mi nariz en tu cabello, hechizado por tu cercanía, por tu aroma; alzas el rostro con sorpresa, me miras directo a los ojos, los tuyos parecen brillar más de lo que suelen hacer, se abren con asombro, no sé que veas en mis ojos pero tu expresión se me figura adorable, lames tus labios con nerviosismo no estás muy seguro sobre lo que deberías hacer en esta situación. Mi cabeza desciende hasta juntar nuestras frentes, tu respiración se mezcla con la mía, puedo oler un poco de alcohol en ella, huele a alguna clase de fruta también, no sé qué coctel hayas tomado, no me importa pero ese olor es tan atrayente que no puedo resistir el impulso y junte mis labios con los tuyos, todo tu cuerpo se tensa, es obvio, no has recibido una sola explicación de mi parte. Tus labios están estáticos pero no me doy por vencido e insisto, reaccionas mas por instinto que por otra cosa, me acompañas en el beso, después de unos momentos me doy cuenta de que necesito mas, rodeo tu cintura con mis brazos estrechándote hacia mí, mi lengua solicita permiso para introducirse en tu boca y degustar por completo tu esencia, una vez que la pruebo quisiera que solo fuera para mi, que nadie más pueda saborearla.

Un silbido se escuchó a través de mi cerebro confundido y eso me obliga a separarme de ti, tus amigos nos miran con enormes sonrisas instaladas en sus rostros, no puedo evitar verlos mal por interrumpir ese beso, nuestro primer beso y algo dentro de mi mente decía que ese no sería el último y no se equivoco. Soy muy feliz por eso desde entonces digo:

Tan solo un minuto fue suficiente para enamorarme de ti.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

_Escribí esto hace años, creo que llevo sin escribir dos años y esto es de mucho antes, la idea original era algo diferente pero dado que no soy la misma persona que era hace 2 años decidí que era mejor adaptarlo a mi realidad alterna actual y esa es Glee. Espero que a alguien le haya gustado, sé que es de lo mas cursi y rosa que pueda existir pero coincide con mi estado de ánimo actual… espero que no haya sido demasiado amor. _


End file.
